Son of the Sea and whirling Tides
by Jerex
Summary: Percy is the Son of Poesidon and an Uzumaki on his mothers side! Chosen by Kami to inherit the eyes of god. And torn between three worlds, the Greek, the Ninjqa and the mortal.
1. Prologue: Perseus Uzumaki

**Son of the Sea and the Whirling Tides**

Prologue: The Deities meet

Two men met on a craggy outcrop of land facing the sea, the waves rose and broke against the rocks of the cliff face with less a roar and more a muted hiss as if the very waters themselves were trying to be silent.

With dark hair and piercing green eyes clad in a pair of grey fishing shorts and a light green and light blue Hawaiian shirt with island prints upon it. He carried himself with the air of a deep sea fisher man, a long-time mariner, and naval man pacing up and down along the cliff bottom in clear distress.

While his companion with rustic blond hair and startling multi-coloured ripple pattern eyes clad in a black cloak over a set of lime green robes and carrying an elegant cane, a white and green striped bowl shaped hat completed his appearance as he sat on a rock under the cliff face unperturbed.

Poseidon Greek God of the Sea and a high ranking member of the Olympian council famed like many of his kin and his brothers in particular for his affairs with mortals resulting in demi-god children of two worlds had fallen of the wagon again so to speak. He'd met and fallen in love with a woman who so resembled the sea he loved so much. Breaking the oath he and his Brothers had sworn fifty years ago to never again have to powerful Demi-gods changing the course of history.

Kami the Creator, God of all Ninja and one of the many gods of the Ninja Continent who only ever fell in love with a mortal woman once (practically a virgin by Olympian standards) an Uzumaki siring the first and only demi-kami who revolutionised the way of the Ninja due to his eyes of god (the eyes of Kami he inherited) the descendants of his son would go on to affect and change the Elemental Lands for good and for bad for generations.

Kami glances down at the crib beside him fashioned out of coral and stylised with carvings of starfish and dolphins inset with glowing crystal shards of green, blue, purple, red, yellow and orange. Inside carefully wrapped in a Dark blue blanket the tiny form of a new born baby slept lulled to sleep by the ebb and flow of the vary tides themselves. Half God Half Mortal but more than that possessing the bloodline of the Uzumaki direct descendants of Kami and born with an active Dojutsu the Kami no Gan more commonly referred to as Rinnegan! Not that having freaky if cool eyes would be much of a consolation considering his mother died in childbirth.

It wasn't like there wasn't president for this kind of thing gods in general had a long history of falling in love with mortals deemed of limits or under the protection of other Gods and had caused many of man-kinds bloodiest wars; yet never before had a mortal child of god been born that combined the powers of two different deities from two different pantheons.

They could both tell that the boy would grow up to be powerful perhaps more powerful than any demi-God who had gone before; Heracles, Theseus and Perseus, he could surpass them all he could even become greater thanKyūseishu the Rikudo Sennin and son of Kami. And he was already considered to powerful just by been fathered by one of the main three. If his family found out he had the powers of a foreign God…

"If my fellow Olympians learn of his existence they will demand his death" Poseidon declares morosely stopping his pacing to reach out to his son stopping short of touching him.

"I would never allow that" Kami declares succinctly "I may have only fell in love with the one mortal woman in my life-time but I've always held a soft spot for the Uzumaki clan" he observes the sleeping babe knowing full well that behind it's closed eye-lids a pair of whirlpools hid ready to ensnare anyone who locks eyes with his tiny sea Green iris's.

"Even if our links are tenuous at best I won't abandon my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great…Great…Great Great Grandson" he finishes eventually "after all blood is thicker than wat…oh sorry I didn't think that through"

Poseidon can't help but let out a chuckle at the antics of his father in law? He had to be the most eccentric God the Lord of the Seas had ever met he'd spent significant time hanging out with Apollo and Hermes at the same time before.

"I have already broken the oath that was erected to prevent the great prophecy from been fulfilled…I cannot risk raising him if he is discovered it could begin a new war of the gods" Poseidon states sadly. Omitting the fat that his wife Amphitrie who while hardly as bad as Hera been the Goddess of Marriage still frowned upon his…indiscretions, and immortal son Triton tended to view his mortal Children as insults to their status as Lady and Prince of the seas.

Kami scowls resting his head on his cane "I hate Prophecies...predetermined fate...Destiny" he clicks his fingers absently "that reminds me must remember to kill of the Great Toad Sage, damn decrepid ancient old croaker causes my descendants nothing but trouble with his imbisilic ramblings"

Poseidon couldn't even begin to comprehend his companions vendetta about an apparantly elderly amphibian with the gift of future sight but could at least understand his feeling on the matter having felt like strangling each of the Three Fates himself not that it would have had any affect Damned immortal crones.

Kami sighs despondently "Well I can't raise him directly myself I had to get my son to enact the changes I wanted to improve the Elemental Lands because I couldn't directly interfere…but that's not to say I'm powerless" he smirks "Yami and Shinigami both know when to look the other way so to speak, Lady Rakki owes me a favour for dealing with the fallout of her obsession with the kyuubi brat…and I am due a few 'acts of god' to even out my yearly quota"

Poseidon smiles warmly running his hand down his son's face gently and stroking his little hand. "you can find him a family, someone who'll give him the love, care and affection Shiina would have wanted him to have?" he asks hopefully picking up his son into his arms.

Kami smiles weakly "I can't promise he'll lead a safe life, while monsters from your world rarely venture here, my Ninja can see, fight and slay them" the statement delivered with the typical 'my Mortals are better than yours' attitude adopted by all foreign gods. "but if he stays here he must become a Ninja, a Shinobi, the life of a Ninja is hard and dangerous but quite rewarding…I think I have the perfect mother figure in mind for the boy she's lost so much already and needs something to anchor herself to the world…pun not intended but appropriate under the circumstances"

"She will be there for him when he needs her? She will never abandon him or forget her duty to saty by his side and protect him?" Poseidon half asks/half demands holding his son defensively in his arms.

Kami nods his head slowly "so I swear on the silver sands of Hueco Mundo she will never abandon her adopted son, I will not betray you…if you do not betray me"

Poseidon reluctantly lets go of his son handing him to Kami "I swear on the River Styx if she harms him no body of natural water will be safe for her to enter ever again, I will not betray you as long as you do not betray me and my son" he glances down at his first Mortal child in decades a tear trickling down his cheek "good bye Perseus" he whispers "never forget I love you for now and forever" his form wavers and turns to water vapour dispersing back into the sea as it's Lord returns to his undersea palace and his duties.

The baby Perseus opens his sea green rippled eyes and begins to cry as the crashing waves and spray of the sea seems to grow louder as though this whole time the gods conversed the world was put on mute that has finally slipped. He begins to cry as though sensing his fathers loss.

Kami sweat drops as he makes awkward shushing motions. _And they wonder why Gods never raise their mortal children_ he thinks with the same tired bitterness of every single father in the world _at least Immortal children are either born of age or have immortality conferred upon them when they've outgrown the nappy changing and crying stage._

He raised his cane and opened a hole in reality to travel to their destination through.

_Yes young Perseus Uzumaki you could be the best thing that could happen to the girl right now, raising a kids got to be a step up from joining Root Anbu or death come to that._

**AN:**

This is a Percy Jackson/Naruto crossover and while I like the stories where Naruto's a demi-god I don't think realistically it's likely that the gods slip of to have affairs and interfere in the ninja world (it has it's own gods who wouldn't take kindly to loosing their child of prophecy) I'm also inspired by the lack of powerful Percy fics. Naruto doesn't really need powering up anymore (he's got the Kyuubi and yet I've never seen a PJ/N crossover where he uses his inner demon).

Timeline: Perseus is the same age as in the book series and was born 2 years after the Kyuubi attack making him 2 years younger then Naruto and the rookie 9.

Perseus won't suddenly show up start kicking ass and taking names and get all the girls (including filler arc babes) Naruto will still get to be a mortal (or demonic if you count him as a demon host) hero of the Elemental Lands (Wave country, Snow/Spring country, Vegtable Country...ect) Speaking of the elemental lands (or Ninja Continent as they're referred to by Greeks) there not a separate world from Earth but exist in the same world but separated by a divine Genjutsu so it's similar to the sea of monsters. The Ninja Gods prevent any of their subjects from leaving and/or interfearing with the greeks and other Deities and the Greek gods and Gods of other lands prevent their subjects from doing the same. An Invasion by foreign Demi-gods or even mortals would be considered an act of war! And the various Deities have for many centuries long since strived for peace (following the unfortunate and so called holy wars of the crusades in the 11th, 12th and 13th centuries.

Rather than one Sally Jackson Poseidon instead fell in love with an Uzumaki woman (OC who died in childbirth.) Famed for Fuinjustu and swords mastery: who's to say Percy gets his skill with a sword from his dad? Poseidon wields a Trident afterall! this occurs on an island near the edge of Kami's kingdom.

As stated above Gods have a history of chasing hot babes who are of limits even so this is the first time (in this world) a greek demi-God is born with powers from another type of deity other than Greek alongside their Greek God powers. this naturally makes Perseus more powerful than any previous Demi-god but still no match for a full God unless their handicapped like when Percy fights ares and several titans in the book series, had they gone all out or released their 'true' form they'd have squashed him like a bug, (sad but true.) Of course this will make him a significant threat in the eyes of the gods (more so than he was percieved to be as percy Jackson) Ironic though it is that the gods had forwarned knowledge that Luke would join Kronus and try to bring about their destruction and did nothing while Percy may or may not be destined to _either _save or destroyOlympus and yet tried repeatedly to kill or neutralyse him...get your priorities soughted out!

Nagata/Pein has also got the Rinnegon which he awoke his during his childhood (possibly with help from Tobi) while Perseus on the other hand was born with active Rinnegan eyes. A blessing from Kami or pehaps fate marking him for future note? Perseus is descended from Kami on his mothers side while pein is a pureblooded Uzumaki (both parents are Uzumaki like in the Uchiha and Hyuugi clans, intermarrige to maintain a strong bloodline) neither of their eyes however are as powerful as Kami's or even the original Rinnegan weilded by Kami's son the Sage of the sixth paths, and their is no real difference between their Dojutsu beside the colouration.

Perseus isn't two thirds god like Gilgamesh (although that would be a cool idea for another story) Kami's divine blood has been watered down by mortal blood for several centuries of generations and while the Rinnegan can still be awoken by any of Uzumaki heritage (precise details of how to awaken it aren't known, and Kami's other descendants have been known to obtain it artificially possibly by combing Senju and Uchiha blood) it has been seen rarely since the days of the Rikkudo Sennin falling into legend and has certainly never appeared in two people at the same time before. (foreshadowing an even greater uphevil than any before...) it is also possible that Poseidon's divine blood forcibly awoke the bloodline within Perseus, these been untested circumstances.

Perseus's Rinnegan will have all the powers of Pein's plus whatever other Ninja techniques and styles he picks up: I have plans for what to teach him and how powerful Ninja wise he will be, bearing in mind Kakashi was jonin by the age Naruto graduated as a Genin and as Kakashi once said "there are people stronger than me but younger than you" refering to his 'TWELVE year old charges...and yet all the really tough super powerful genius ninja are already in their teens or fully mature, Naruto's Generation suck graduating way behind the older generation and other than Shika failing to reach Chunin and Jonin as fast as the likes of Itachi. I plan for Perseus to appear two years younger then the Rookie 9 show up kick ass and leave everyone feeling inadequate because they got their asses handed to them by an even little kid! (Haku shouldn't have been two or three years older than Naruto he should have been two or three years younger to really mess with their heads.)

The Rinnegan abilites paths and all that will remain the same for the most part both Pein and Perseus will lose the bringing people back from the dead like it's nothing ability though. bringing people back from the dead is to powerful and for my mind falls under the Shinigami's domain and for that matter; Why didn't Pein ever bring Yahiko back to life? His body was well preserved and according to current manga a part of the plan was for him to bring the original Madara back to life and he's been dead for what over half a century so it's not like theirs a time limit attached to how long people are dead before he can't bring them back! So my new theory on that power is that it can only heal/regenerate bodies although it can do so from even fatal wounds so long as they haven't died yet. And likewise if a dead body is been used as a puppet/relay (the Six Paths of Pain for example) they can be healed of all damage but aren't actully brought back to life, However for when you really need an implausable ressurection the outer path technigue enables you to restore life to the newly departed and bring them back to life and depending on how many you try to bring back it affect you thus: save-1 person life-span halved, save-2-4 people life-span reduced to around a year if that. Save 5 or 10 and your lucky to get a few days to a week of lifespan left to live. any more than that and you drop dead in exchange. However so long as you have the chakra reseves say roughly equal to a Jinchuriki's full reserves (which Pein had even after loosing all six of his paths and single handedly destroying an entire village you can bring practically a whole village back to life at the cost of immedietly dropping dead after the Jutsu finishes.

Ninja gods

Main Three:

Kami the Creator: (his appearance is based on Urahara Kisuke from bleach just 'cos he's that awesome-kami and kisuke) The Ninja God of Creation and so creates things, he created the Elemental Lands, the first Ninja and Chakra, Likes: the Uzumaki clan (who rock!), and Ninjas (Ninjas are just aewsome), Dislikes: the Uchiha clan (his least favourite descendants), Toads (Toads are evil!) and Samurai 9their like not Ninja but they use Chakra just not for awesome Ninja techniques - that is sick and wrong on just so many levels)! Hobby: Practical jokes, (random and quite often humiliating acts of God, even Gods have to get their kicks somehow right)? Olympian most like: a cross between Poseidon himself and Apollo (moments of insanity with a deep love for his people).

Yami the Destroyer: (appearance unknown;as yet unseen) The Ninja God of Destruction Kami's exact opposite he destroys things mostly, but was also responsible for creating the Juubi, and unleashing it, carnage and destruction upon the Ninja comntinent no relation to Jashin despite similarities. Likes: Chaos and destruction, Dislikes: Order and serenity, hobby: did I mention destruction? Olympian most like: A cross between Ares and Primordial Chaos (chaotic to the max with a deep hunger for war).

Shinigami the Balance: (appearance unknown;as yet unseen) The Ninja God of Death guides souls to the pure world (afterlife), and reincarnation back into the impure world, and can be summoned to seal demons in peoples guts for the right incentive. Likes: rules Dislikes: rule breakers, hobby: Been punctual. Olympian most like: a cross between Hades and Thantos (rules over the dead/and does the meanial work himself).

Lady Rakki: (appearance unknown;as yet unseen) Literally the Ninja Goddess of luck whom all pray to although she seldom answers. Likes: Naruto Uzumaki (pehaps a little to much), Dislikes: Tsunade Senju (vindictivly and without mercy), Hobbies: Games of Chance with high stakes, Dreams of the future: to bankrupt evey single gambling parlour/casino in the elemental lands and beyond! Olympian most like: a cross between Athena and Aphridite (as intelligent as the Goddess of wisom but also as sluttish as the Goddess of love).

Jashin: (appearance unknown;as yet unseen) The ninja God of Slaughter/Massacres, every drop of blood spilt in bloodlust is an offering to him, self-inflicted pain is also an offering as is the suffering of your enermies. Likes: Blood shed and the screams of torture, Dislikes: your victims survival, Hobby: do you really need to ask? Olympian most like: Artemis (has a following of Immortal warriors who are fanatically loyal to him and his ideals).


	2. Chapter 1: Team Tasogare

Chapter 1) Team Tasogare

Ten years Later…

On a Street in Konoha (Ninja village of the Leaf)

The black catsuit pyjama wearing boy with make-up covering his face and the hot older blond girl carrying a giant folded up fan looked on in fear at a red haired gourd carrying pale skinned younger boy with the kanji for LOVE tattooed on his forehead standing on a branch of a tree overlooking the street behind the dark haired duck butt styled emo boy from a prominent and noble clan of Jutsu thieves. No longer looking so smug as he realises someone actually snuck up on him without warning. While three snot nosed brats cowered behind a blond be-whiskered boy wearing an orange eyesore of a jumpsuit and a pink haired red dress girl with a giant forehead looking on in confusion mostly.

"Temari…Kankuro!" the red haired Suna Shinobi's tone was cold and unfeeling delivered in a low tone of voice that seemed to be more menacing than if he was shouting. "you are an embarrassment to the Sand" he declares finally glowering at his team-mates with blood-shot eyes ringed by dark green circles.

"Although Gaara…" a new voice comes out from no where before a new figure steps out from behind the tree trunk to stand beside the red haired Suna Shinobi shorter than 'Gaara' he was clad in a blue shirt with a crashing wave motif under a crimson red hooded sweatshirt and a pair of grey trousers and steel toed boots, he had dark black hair that spiked out around a sea green half mask covering the top half of his face like a visor leaving only his mouth and the tip of his nose exposed. Rather than a Hitai a metal plate that served as a forehead protector his village's emblem was etched into the top middle of the half-mask a three pronged fork over a whirlpool. "…these Leaf Ninja were hardly conducting themselves with anymore decorum" he states evenly.

Had the KonohaNinjaAcademy bothered to teach more about other Villages especially minor villages other than whether they were for or against Konoha during whatever ninja war Konoha came out on top of and looked cooler in. They may have noticed that while the actual village symbol was as unknown as a certain musical note that has started appearing on Hitai lately. The whirlpool part of it is identical to the Spiral emblem of the Uzumaki clan and Uzugakure the Hidden Whirlpool village. Of course since the village had been destroyed during the Second Ninja War and the Uzumaki clan was virtually extinct the Director of Education felt no need to waste time going over a non-existent Ninja clan from a village that no longer existed…this would soon be discovered to be a very big mistake.

Gaara's features remain impassive "perhaps" he admits offhandedly before disappearing in a swirl of sand to reappear on the ground beside his team-mates much to their discomfort to be so close to their youngest and yet scarier member of Team Kyoudai-Suna.

The unknown Shinobi sighs giving of the air of rolling his eyes at the display "swiftly and with style" he quotes out loud to himself before disappearing in a swirl of mist to appear beside Gaara who shakes his head in irritated amusement "To always go the extra mile" he quotes back with tired resignation Unnerving his siblings significantly.

"Hey!" the blond Konoha Shinobi shouts glaring at the unknown Shinobi through squinty eyes as the duck butt Konoha Shinobi jumps down from the tree to the fence to the ground to stand beside his own Team-mates clearly unhappy about been shown up like that. "Who do you think you are anyway? Some kind of ANBU or something?" he actually appeared intimidating towering as he did nearly a full head over the mask wearing Shinobi. Allowing everyone to see just how young he was the Konoha Team all been Twelve years old almost Thirteen the same age as Gaara, while his Fellow Suna Team-mates were a few years older and already teenagers. But the unknown Shinobi couldn't be older than Ten the three snot nosed brats behind the Konoha Team were only just younger than him.

The masked Shinobi's mouth quirked upwards apparently not taking any offence at the loud mouths lack of manners and tact "hee, something like that" he replies with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

Gaara snorts in what appeared to be…amusement "Temari, Kankuro we're leaving…I have had enough of this frivolity" he turns aroud to stride away followed by his siblings and the masked Shinobi as an unnamed tag along.

"Hey you!" the duck butt Konoha Shinobi declares arrogantly "tell me your names"

Temari turns around flaunting her more mature body in order to seduce the last Uchiha (or so the pink haired Konoha Kunochi seemed to think) "You want my name?" she asks teasingly and would be lying if she said she didn't find the emo boy cute. But he was to young for her to have serious feelings over…and an enemy Shinobi to boot.

"No!" the duck butt Konoha Shinobi states dismissively barely even given the attractive blond and her assets a first glance let alone a second. Suddenly any pity Temari felt for the Leaf village seemed to disappear…let it burn to the ground and be buried under the blood of its dying Ninja.

"You with the gourd" he points at Gaara with little concern for his personal health. "And you with the mask" he points at the masked Shinobi, his features tightening as he has to rein in the dark thought of someone younger than him possibly been worth his notice. After all didn't Kakashi-Sensei once say there were people younger than him and his team-mates and yet stronger than the Copy Ninja himself?

Gaara turns to glare at the Uchiha who shows his lack of survival instinct and some equal parts courage and stupidity by staring right back unflinchingly. "It is usually considered polite to give out your own name before demanding another's" Gaara states coldly. While the masked Shinobi inclines his head in agreement.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replies arrogantly as befitting a scion of the Uchiha clan.

"We know who you are Uchiha" the masked Shinobi states his features hardened while Sasuke smirks at the recognition. "Your holier than thou attitude and the uchiha clan symbol on your back are kind of a big give away" he continues as Gaara cracks a crooked but heartfelt smile of amusement.

Sasuke's face flushes with embarrassment and anger at the slight against him and the honour of the Uchiha clan. Temari and Kankuro snicker at his expense and his Pink haired team mate looks outraged at the slur against her crush…team-mate. The Blond konoha Shinobi openly laughing at him until his female team-mate's fist discourages him.

"Subaka no Gaara" Garra announces himself as his features fall back to default stoic.

"You may call me…Uma of Uzoshiogakure no Sato" Uma chuckles "…or something"

Sweatdrops all around at this proclamation.

"Uma? Why not" Gaara mutters to himself after receiving a shrug from Uma in response to his unasked question.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone wanna know my name?" the loud mouthed blond Konoha Shinobi exclaims.

"No" Gaara replies evenly and honestly in a disinterested tone of voice.

The bewhiskered Leaf Ninja face faults dramatically.

"Don't be mean Gaara" Uma chides his red head friend "sure why not?" he states with a shrug.

The Blond Konoha Shinobi grins widely and rubs the back of his neck "My names Naruto Uzumaki" he declares loudly "and one day I'm going to be Hokage so remember it!" he announces determinedly.

'An Uzumaki…here?' Uma thought quickly 'It changes nothing…I hope' Uma keeps his features neutral not given away his surprise at Narutos proclamation. "Maybe" he offers calmly not refuting nor agreeing with the Blonds claim.

"Wait a minute!" the pink haired Konoha Kunochi speaks out suddenly "Foreign Ninja aren't permitted without an escort, explain yourselveswhat are you doing here in the Leaf village anyway?" she asks wearily.

"You mean you don't know?" Kankuro asks incredulously.

"That ruling doesn't apply to us" Temari adds dismissively.

"We're here for the Chunin Exam" Gaara states bluntly and to the point "and him" he gestures lazily at Uma who somehow managed to give the impression of been miffed at been referred to as merely 'him.'

"Chunin Exams" Naruto asks as though he's never even heard of the exams let alone knew they were starting in Konoha…tomorrow!

"Are you really that clueless?" Kankuro sneers disliking little kids on principle, the principle that his own little brother could kill him at a mere whim.

"How else do you think they promote you to Chunin?" Temari claims, ignoring the fact she was only half-right, there were also field promotions, battle promotions, and sponsored promotions. The Exams were the easiest and quickest way to get promoted so long as you have the skills.

"Come on" Gaara scowls "I am tired of this conversation" he turns to Uma "I hope to see you in the exam" he smiles sinisterly "and prove my existence in a real fight!"

"Yeah it's been real Gaara" Uma replies "but on that mildly creepy note I've got to go and meet up with my own team, catch you later" he disappears in a swirl of mist.

"Show-off" Kankuro mutters under his breath. As he follows his annoying older sister and homicidal younger brother back to their hotel room.

"Who were they?" the pinkette Konoha Kunochi asks dazedly.

"Trouble" Sasuke replies darkly.

Meanwhile hidden in a nearby tree a trio of Genin with Music note symbol Hitai finished their observations completely unaware that Gaara and Uma had been aware of their presence the whole time merely ignoring them and their pathetic attempt at spying. Having made their conclusions they leave to report back to their master.

Uma P.O.V.

Having left the Sand and Leaf teams I proceeded to walk back through Konoha at a steady pace ignoring the attention received mainly from ignorant Konoha civilians due to my distinctive appearance even for a Ninja, wearing a mask makes me stand out more and appear more suspicious than I'd like but it's safer than the alternative risking an extended Henge to cover up myself and my team mates unique eyes.

Konoha is different than what I expected of one of the major villages especially the so called 'greatest' of the Hidden Villages. It's so open and friendly – not necessarily a good thing for a NinjaVillage to be. Mother always spoke so highly of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, their Ninja and the will of fire…then again she was raised during the time of the third great Ninja War, with peace comes complicity, laxity and carelessness. She would have been disappointed to see how unobservant and easily riled the Genin had become…they were weak, in a real battle they wouldn't last long against competent experienced foes.

Sensei always prided himself not on his revolutionary Ninja Techniques, not on his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or even Taijutsu, nor on any bloodline trait. But on his skill at obtaining information a skill any shinobi whether of a great and famous clan, or a lowly minor clan or even from a long line of civilians can develop. There will always be someone stronger than you, who has more Ninjutsu, is better at Genjutsu or has trained their body in Taijutsu to become a living weapon…and all of them can be defeated by a weaker opponent who has enough intelligence and planning to overcome their strengths and target their weaknesses. A lesson sensei taught me far more valuable than a flashy jutsu.

That a team of Leaf Genin hadn't even known that the Chunin exams were taking place in their home village…a day before they are due to start was ridicules! Even if their Sensei didn't feel they were ready for the Exams that was no excuse hell! Most civilians probably knew about if only for the increase of revenue the exams would make for the local businesses and merchants when dignitaries came to view the finals. After all everyone loves to see kids beat the snot out of each other in gladiatorial combat for a chance to earn promotion don't they? I chuckle dryly at the thought even in a time of peace the Ninja Villages still played their sub-zero war games.

Naruto Uzumaki…now that was an unexpected development…it was one thing to know you might have distant relatives somewhere in the world it was quite another to come face to face with your…cousin? Although he didn't have the distinctive red hair that alongside their temperament and skill with Fuinjutsu the Uzumaki's were famed for…then again neither do I shaking my brown bangs in amusement. Mother had mentioned an Uzumaki a fiery tempered blazing haired woman who died during the Kyuubi attack before my birth…her son perhaps? My first impression? He's to loud and to orange to make a good Ninja. Then again I wear bright red and blue so maybe I'm one to talk…Still his dream of becoming Hokage showed a little promise so long as he was prepared to endure great hardships and give his life to the protection and prosperity of the Leaf Village he could one day fulfil his dream.

I cross into the high street where my Team mates one of which has a sweet tooth were waiting for me to finish my 'reconnaissance' standing beside the sweet shop. They were both been bothered by Konoha Shinobi who were molesting them with their eyes and making lame passes at them; which was especially annoying to me since they were posing as my team mates but were in fact my loyal companions and servants. They were more than that to me though they were also my family.

"Neko" is eighteen years old, with a light skin tone and short blond hair swept back and two very real white cat ears twitching on the top of her head. And was clad as usual in a white fur lined bikini top and bottoms, complete with a cosplay cat's tail hanging down, white furry paw boots and fingerless gloves completed the 'sexy cat girl' look, to finish of a matt black half mask visor with the symbol of Uzushiogakure covering the top half of her face concealing her dark coloured cat like eyes.

A leering Leaf Chunin with spiky hair and a band aid running across the bridge of his nose couldn't tear his eyes away from her rather exposed cleavage (D-cup size) clearly getting a 'kick' out of her risky Ninja outfit.

"Bugsy" is fifteen years old, with a dark skin tone and shoulder length mint green hair on top of which a frilly white maid's hat rested. And was clad as usual in a black and white maids uniform complete with extremely short miniskirt that barely covers a pair of frilly white panties worn underneath, the top left unbuttoned exposing her white frilly negligee and a decent amount of cleavage, pantyhose stockings and garters along with a pair of black high heeled shoes to complete the 'sexy maid' look, to finish of a amber orange half mask visor with the symbol of Uzushiogakure covering the top half of her face concealing her amber coloured compound eyes.

Another leering Leaf Chunin with a bandanna style Hitai covering the top of his head was looking appreciatively at her only slightly smaller and just as exposed cleavage (C-cup size) clearly loving her rather kinky outfit.

I forced Neko to join my family by using an ocular Genjutsu of which she had no defence against, stripping away her inbuilt loyalty to her former village and her pride in the acts she had performed while serving it. I had already come to terms with the fact that a Ninja may have to do unspeakable things in the protection of their villages, their clans and their family. But her crime had been to enjoy it. She was happier now stripped of her pride and responsibility she was free to act how she wanted and not feel shame for who she is merely who she used to be. Her service to me is in payment for all the innocent lives she had ruined/slew during her life before. Since she cannot make restitution with the dead she can at least assist me her final victim.

Which makes the fact that Bugsy not only joined me of her own free will but eagerly so much more surprising or rather bizarre. I will never forget the day this strange green haired girl several years older than me came up to me in the middle of a forest clearing, with my other companions absent I was expecting a fight, maybe a repeat of Neko's induction through kidnapping…I did not expect a beautiful young girl to drop to her knees and proclaim herself my personal plaything and eternal love slave…it seems she overheard Neko referring to me as 'Master' it seemed like such a simple if petty act of revenge at the time and I was still angry at been captured so easily. I didn't think some hentai obsessed girl whose life long dream is to be a member of a Harem would get the wrong (right?) idea and offer herself to me. That she was also a powerful Kunochi was a mere coincidence…I hope.

"Are these Leaf shinobi bothering you Neko-chan, Bugsy-chan?" I asked calmly earning a relieved smile from Bugsy while Neko glowers irritable at Band Aid. Prompting me to wonder how long they've had to put up with the pair of tree-huggers.

Bandanna turned to face me and bent his legs so we could be face to face so to speak. "Hey kid don't worry about your girlfriends" pause while band aid snorts in laughter "we'll take good care of them"

"Yeah" Band Aid agreed moving to stand beside Bandanna "tell you what" he takes a one Ryo note out of his pocket "why don't you go buy yourself an ice cream, pocky or whatever" neither of the Leaf Chunin seemed to be aware of just how badly they were pissing me off.

A few seconds later…

The two Chunin let out a shrill cry in stereo that would have made a soprano envious before collapsing to the ground in a foetal position.

'Obito Style: Secret Taijutsu: Under the belt punch – Two in one variant' a deadly if underhanded Taijutsu style taught to my mother by its creator a legendary Ninja who sacraficed himself to save his comrades in the Third Ninja War.

Suddenly I couldn't breath as I found myself enveloped in a bone crushing hug by Neko "Nyan, Thank you, thank you, thank you Master" she declared gratefully while smooshing me into her breasts, thankfully as a pre-adolescent I am not ruled by my hormones and thus avoid the nose bleed that any post-puberty male would otherwise have developed with only mild blushing in my cheeks to show it affected me…by the time I reach that age I'll probably have become desensitized to the female form anyway which would be a great asset against seduction specialists.

"My hero" Bugsy sighs wishfully and leans down to kiss me on the cheek letting her breasts press against my shoulder for several seconds. "Um we won't get into trouble or anything will we my Lord?" she asks nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

I sweatdroped at that remark, generally speaking assaulting a Villages Shinobi while as a guest of said Village was frowned upon, but then again if two grown Chunin couldn't handle a Genin sucker punching them in their nads to stop them from hitting on his team mates he doubted the incident would even be raised. They shouldn't have been hitting on foreign Kunochi in the first place. especially since one of them was jailbait.

"Could you please release me Neko so I can get to work on rescuing our Sensei" I state with a due sense of weary expectation.

"Nyan, Oh! Sorry" her cheeks darken with a pink tinge as she releases me from her suffocating if comfortable embrace. "Nyan, A minute longer and I would've snapped and clawed them both to shreds" she declares visciously not like they didn't deserve it.

"Isobu" or rather "Isobu-sensei" for the time being, with a pale skin tone and dark grey hair tied into three bunches (one on either side and one on top.) Clad in a sea green dress over a forest green pair of trousers, and a pair of ninja sandals, unlike the Genin members of her team she didn't wear a half-mask but instead wore a navy blue Eye patch with the symbol of Uzushiogakure concealing her right eye (hinting that it is unusable), her left eye was visible and a vivid navy blue colour. She had a voluptuous body with an hourglass figure and seemed to radiate an ethereal beauty beyond that of any human woman.

A Leaf Jonin this time was drooling over Isobu's massive chest (E-cup size) as evidenced by the wet patch in his cloth mask covering the lower part of his face, along with his Hitai worn at a jaunty angle so it covered his left eye that left only his right eye and a small portion of his face visible to be seen. He seemed vaguely familiar for some reason perhaps he was one of the famous Ninja who everyone knows about and features in all the best Bingo books.

Isobu was only pretending to be my Sensei she was in fact more…dare I say it…my pet Turtle. She joined his family before my team mates shortly after my mother was taken from me. She had been under a powerful Genjutsu before I cancelled it and…she…fell in love with…my Chakra! I kid you not apparently she finds something about my Chakra irresistible, the allure of which has caused her to follow me around in her human form occasionally hugging me and sucking on my hair…to 'feel' my Chakra…don't ask! My eyes apparently remind her of her fathers so she respects me to a degree. So long as she doesn't use chakra while we are here no one should see through her Sensei/human disquise.

The Leaf Jonin's pick up lines were only confusing Isobu who had never had anyone come onto her before, having been an economy sized turtle up until recently didn't endow her with an overabundance of potential dates. The only reason she hadn't told the scarecrow to stuff it and left was because she literally had no idea what to do in the situation knowing only that she couldn't break her cover.

'Plan B: Operation Kawaii Attack!' one of the most dangerous of Ninja techniques ranked triple S-class in some Hidden Villages. "Isobu-sensei" I pout my lips, hair gleaming with a mystical shine as my body chibified becoming smaller in order to excel cuteness level to max.

I barely time to blink let alone breathe before immediately finding myself enveloped against a pair of large extremely soft pillows that smell…nice…a like a fresh sea breeze ironic since I can no longer breath. A sucking sound and a damp feeling on my head tells me Isobu is sucking my hair again…I can't bring myself to care right now perhaps because I am a few breaths away from death. Even so I was able to gesture in the Leaf Jonins general direction a mocking thumbs up that I knew whst have the desired effect even if I couldn't see it as everything goes dark.

The Chibi no Jutsu in collaboration with the Kaiwaii Ninpou was a deadly combination considered a kinjutsu to evil for mainstream use and open to abuse my unscrupulous Genin. Thankfully as Ninja grow older enter their teens and then adulthood they lose the ability to perform these particular techniques. If the likes of Orochimaru could ever learn to utilize such a Kinjutsu the world would be doomed!

"Some brats have all the luck" the Scarecrow comments succinctly eye scowling at the boy who was so very closely to those heavenly melons he'd give almost anything up to but not including his limited edition collectors series set of Icha Icha novels. He disappears in a puff of smoke or perhaps he was a Kage Bunshin all along.

"Isobu-sensei!" Bugsy chastises Isobu "can you release Lord Uma now, he needs to breathe" and it had nothing to do with her feeling left out having been the only one not to smoosh me against her chest, incidently the smallest in the group no sir, she was still growing and would catch up to Neko if not Isobu's unnaturally…well endowed proportions in time.

"Nyan, we should be preparing for the Exam" Neko states ears twitching with irritation, after all depending on howthe treehuggers decide to spread out the exam this could be their last chance to prepare and make plans, no doubt the tests would be rigged in Konoha's favour. Kumo was no different and neither would Suna, Kiri or Iwa have been.

'Muhuck' Isobu reluctantly removed her mouth from my head and lets me go…I feel light headed but it doesn't show thanks to my half-mask, "I finished submitting our entry in the administrative building" she announces proudly waving three slips of paper…presumably entrance tickets which we each take one. "Academy Third floor Exam room" I state having read of the entrance ticket. "11:00 sharp" they'd better arrive extremely early in case the examiner arrived early and disqualified them. They would have to look out for all sorts of tricks that could be pulled in a ninja Exam against them. "We should retire to the hotel and get some rest" I decide "so we are fully refreshed for whatever tomorrow brings"

"Nyan" Neko smiles "sounds like a plan Master"

Bugsy nods her agreement and Isobu stroked my damp locks with her hands.

We leave the high street to retire to a modest hotel that was inexpensive but not rundown. Everything was going according to plan the Exam gave us a prime reason to be in Konoha and while we were currently treated with suspicion so long as we did nothing to give the right (wrong?) idea I could yet achieve my goals.

'For a new and better world without pain, Tasogare will create such a world' I Perseus Uzumaki think determinedly.

Kakashi P.O.V.

On a rooftop overlooking the street a certain one-eye visible masked Leaf Shinobi observed the eccentric team from a previously unheard of Village with a similar name to the wife of his Sensei's lost Village. "Interfering brat" he mutters darkly keeping a tight grip on the book in his hand with the orange cover even though he had yet to open it let alone begin reading from its hallowed paragraphs. . He had really enjoyed his mission today; getting to ogle someone who may have a bigger bust than even Tsunade the Legendary Sucker didn't come along everyday. Although he had admitted if only to himself he was a little rusty on seduction techniques. Although seeing Konoha's greatest guards (of the gate, of the Hokage's office, of the Academy detention room, ect) get taken out by a ten year old wasn't going to get old in a hurry. Guess they were rusty on seduction techniques too.

**Translations**

Uzogakure = Village Hidden in Whirlpools (in this story the Hidden Village founded by the Uzumaki's destroyed decades ago)

Uzoshiogakure = Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides (in this story the Hidden Village Team Tasogare/ Uma's Team claims to be from)

Uma = Horse, Neko = Cat (each have been used as an Anbu mask/code name in fanfiction)

Tasogare = Dusk (I thought it was fitting the opposite of Akatsuki, and Uma may appear in many ways to be an alternate Pein.)

**AN:**

**It should be obvious who **Uma **Is. Neko is not an OC, and there are clues to who she is. Bugsy (named after a pokemon Gold/Silver Gym leader ironically enough I intend to give her a series of themed attacks taken from pokemon attacks) neither is she an OC, again there are clues as to who she is. And if anyone has any problems with them acting OCC. I'd argue that since they were only introduced late into the storyline and we haven't seen much of them, That we authors can take liberties and add to their persona's. Although I'll admit Neko's done a complete 180. due to Uma messing with her head. **

**Isobu (The Sanbi's name) is the three tailed turtle and not a fem Yagura I will be expanding on her origin story along with Neko and Bugsy's in future chapters but essentially she's taken human form using a Demonic Henge (kinda like how naruto can turn into a shuriken or kunai and be thrown and wielded like real weapons) as for been stacked, for one it's funny, and Uma is currently to young to appreciate his companions charms, and two I go with the theory more chakra more well endowed (tsunade used to be flat chested as a Genin 'cos her Chakra reserves were small, but by the time She's a Sanin (Kage level) her chest has expanded to fit her capacity. Been a Biju they literally have more chakra than anyone else alive only Jinchuriki who develop large chakra reserves in relation to their tenants and Kisame can come close to matching them. But I have no intention to make Naruto and the other male Jinchuriki have 'third legs' or for the female Jinchuriki to lose the ability to see their own feet. She's posing as a Jonin Sensei and since Jonin Sensei's don't do anything but wait for their students to pass the exams and mentor them during the month break before the finals. No one should learn of her secret even if they are spying on her and her team, as she can conceal her true nature while in human form so long as she doesn't actually use her Chakra which would be instantly recognised as Biju Chakra.**

**Uma is friends with Gaara and this does seem to be the first his Siblings know of this, I may expand on this in later chapters but Team Tasogare are not a part of the invasion, they are not working for Orochimaru and have their own agenda, his friendship with Gaara despite been the first scene of this chapter was the last plot line I came up with for it and seemed to fit a running theme. I decided against fem Gaara and making Gaara join Tasogare since he has to become Kazekage. But I will be changing the events around him in this arc.**

**I apologize if anyone feels Naruto's character comes of as uncool but lets face it in canon at this point he is uncool…(jumping for joy and landing in dog crap springs to mind) He will become as strong as his canon counterpart (rasengan, Sage mode, Kyuubi cloak), but he'll have to wait until he learns all of that before he can do that. No power up's this is about Perseus not Naruto, there are many Percy Jackson/Naruto crossover stories where naruto becomes a demi-god and goes around kicking ass and taking names. This isn't one of them. He won't even get mentioned unless it affects Perseus. Likewise for Sasuke he'll get the same power up's he gets in canon and I'll bash him if I have the time…but this isn't about him so unless it affects Perseus he can run of to Orochimaru's butt monkey if he wants to so badly.**

**I considered a filler chapter with Perseus's Mother raising him and training him in the Shinobi arts, but I felt jumping straight into the story makes more sense, I'll try to throw in some flashbacks, and I've left clues as to her identity. Sadly I have killed her of even though I already killed his birth mother: In my defence it's the only way to traumatise him into becoming who he is today an alternate Pein which was my plan all along with the Rinnegan. Who's ideals are stronger Pein or Perseus? Both tempered by Pain one embracing it the other…well that would be telling. His Sensei is a member of the Akatsuki (although he may not have been at the time), and had a hand in shaping Perseus's mindset. I find it more likely that a member of an organisation hell bent on capturing and sealing all the tailed beasts would teach someone with a rare and powerful dojutsu rather than someone with the Kyuubi sealed inside them. If you think you've figured out who it was and I hope someone has slip me it in a review and I'll try to get back to you on whether your right or not same for his Mother.**

**I suppose I'd class this as a Harem but Perseus won't be getting all the Kunochi, princesses, and Priestesses, in the Ninja world, Naruto can keep the Konoha girls (it's very unlikely any of them would betray their home village to join an unknown boy) and the filler arc girls and movie girls have to stay Naruto's (unless they were villains in which case it's fair game). In any case despite how they dress (Neko as a sex kitten and Bugsy as a French maid) sex won't become an issue for another six years, while I dislike writers who amp several years onto characters ages just so they can have them make like rabbits, I feel ten years old is far to young to be getting any especiallt if their all older girls (can you say lolicon complex?) Their outfits are actually quite functionally at distracting male opponents – ever tried to fight someone while horny? It's hard enough to walk let alone pull of complicated Taijutsu moves. At the moment I'm just gonna have them tease him as much as possible but you'll have to wait for me to get through the next five or six years of his life before I feature a sex scene in this story.**

**Perseus is different to Percy, his mother was still alive, but if she'd been killed by hades rather than captured, he may have become darker and more jaded, that's what happened to Perseus, He is however still loyal to his friends (his companions) he just has a more Ninja outlook on life, kill 1 to save a 100, 100 to save a 1000 and a 1000 to save 10000000…Percy would never…and could never do that but Perseus would if there were no other options. Having said that Percy isn't as naive is Naruto in any case no matter how many times sasuke betrays Konoha, how many times he uses lethal force against Konoha ninja, how many times he tries to kill Naruto, Naruto insists he can 'save' him. Percy was at least prepared to kill Luke for his betrayal…it was Annabelle who refused to believe he couldn't be 'saved.' So I think my characterization is sound. Baring in mind he's grown up in an entirely different environment.**

**Poor Kotetsu and Izumo.I do actually feel bad about this one I actually like the fan made versions of these two eternal Chunin. I didn't want to make them out as tools hitting on Uma's female team mates but I liked how it synced with the team meat up and the gags I could get out of it. In Izumo's defence Bugsy looks older than she is. He didn't know she was only fifteen. And it was for a mission. **

**I do have a reason for Isobu to wear an eyepatch rather than a Half-mask, and it's not because she's missing an eye (it's been done to many times), let's just say her natural eye colour isn't out of the ordinary. As evidenced by her blue left eye.**

**Kakashi get's of easily compared to the Chunin since he's Kakashi there's no way a Genin can touch him and if they can, there's something suspicious about a Jonin level Genin taking an exam. (cough…Gaara…cough…Kabuto…) So instead he got one over on him so to speak.**

**Why the head suck thing? I honestly don't know where it came from but I wanted Isobu to have her own defining characteristics since we barely know anything about the Three tails while the fem Nine tails character is well established in fan fiction. I see her as kind of a dizt and more of a pet turtle than a servant or comrade. She's in love with Perseus's chakra possibly due to him been the Son of Poseidon she can sense the sea in him like all water borne creatures. She doesn't listen to him and obey him because his dads the 'Greek' god of the seas though, she listens to his orders because his eyes remind her of her fathers (Sage of the Six Paths) and technically he did create the Nine Biju, from the Jubi making it their mother I suppose. And when she sucks on his hair she's 'tasting' his chakra. **

**Sorry if you were hoping to see Greeks vs Ninja but the events of lightning thief won't take place for another two years…rest assured I have big plans. And Kronus may have to find a new vessel because they involve Luke and a certain Ninja God. **


End file.
